


Haruhi's World

by danceRain7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody everybody wants to love, F/M, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7
Summary: Here, we see the softer side of Haruhi.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 52





	Haruhi's World

Haruhi felt Tamaki's chest rise and fall against her cheek as they snuggled under the plush blanket. He wore a plain, white shirt that smelled like exquisite detergent and felt almost as soft as the skin on his broad hands. 

Hm, Tamaki was soft inside and out. Haruhi smiled to herself as she swallowed and cuddled in a smidge closer, maintaining a child's grip on the simple cotton that somehow adorned her Senpai's torso, which rolled into the hills of his pecs and up his strong but supple neck, into his crisp but welcoming jawline. Haruhi didn't hesitate to give him a quick kiss behind the ear before she blushed and lingered there as she fondled his other ear with her tiny, deft fingers. 

Tamaki surprised Haruhi with his wordlessness as he turned his head and gazed into her eyes with smug admiration of his cute companion, before gently turning Haruhi around so she could be the little spoon. 

Haruhi felt at peace as Tamaki surrounded her. He enjoyed hugs like her mom, and he was a big-hearted goofball like her dad. It felt like her world was just their cuddle unit, just the two of them. The universe didn't matter. 

"You are an independent woman!" Some lady on the television barked as Haruhi woke from her curled position on the corner of the sofa.


End file.
